A Dark Secret?
by maddie13579
Summary: This is the story of Natsu and his little dark secret. This is the story of how the dark secret had changed Natsu's entire thoughts of life. This is the story of Natsu's dark secret and how it forever changed him.
1. Introduction

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Was it true? Had my entire life been a lie? Ever since that day 2 years ago I had been resolved to a person full of doubts and lies. If anybody ever found out the truth they would sentence me to death, condemn my entire existence. Even my supposed family would want me to die, and I wouldn't be able to stop them so much as change their mind. How can a person who wants to die to stop another from killing them? I guess wanting to die runs in the family then huh?

**_~Flashback~_**

"Come on Natsu! It's almost time to leave!" My partner and kid Happy said in his normal cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit!" I told Happy with a tone of fake enthusiasm.

One year ago Fairy Tail had won the grand magic games and had also defeated the dragons of the past. The year afterward we got into a fight with the famous dark guild Tartaros and the guild hall had been destroyed in the process. Currently, we were rebuilding the hall but I had decided to skip out on it in favor of going on a training mission. If I could strengthen my powers then maybe I wouldn't have to watch someone close to me get killed again. Maybe I could get strong enough to defeat Acnologia.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

A couple of miles away a blonde haired girl could be seen entering her small picturesque apartment. She had decided to take a shower and get ready for bed until she noticed a small envelope on her pillow.

"Huh, I wonder what this could be?" The blonde haired girl said as she picked up the envelope and tore it open to find a letter inside and began to read it.

_Hello Lucy!_

_I and Happy have come to the unanimous decision of going on a little training trip. We won't be back until next year, but make sure to tell everyone goodbye for us! By the time you read this letter Happy and I will have already left town so don't bother trying to chase us down. I apologize for the sudden thing coming up that requires my absence._

_Try to stay strong Lucy, me and Happy will soon be back to breaking into your house and you kicking us out!_

_Until then Lucy,_

_Natsu Dragneel_

The blonde haired girl now named Lucy finished reading the note as her shoulders began to quiver. Lucy's bangs shadowed her eyes as tears began to fall helplessly onto the floor. Lucy crumbled up the paper in her hand and fell onto her knees letting out a sob.

"Why do you have to leave now Natsu?" Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper.

Meanwhile at the entrance of Magnolia Natsu and Happy were carrying their bags and looking at the town for one last time.

"Farewell Magnolia! The next time you see me I swear I'll be stronger than ever!" Natsu shouted in enthusiasm as he and Happy began to run off into the forest.

**~Flashback End~**

Had I known at the time that, that training mission would've entailed than I would have never left Magnolia in the first place, had I known that it would lead to this outcome I would've chosen to stay behind.


	2. Part 1

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It had been two months since Natsu and Happy started on their little training trip. Currently, Happy had gone into the town to get some food leaving Natsu by himself.

"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!" Natsu said as his first lit up with flames and he punched the tree.

Two hours later, Natsu had exhausted his magic and laid on the ground panting covered in a thin layer of sweat. Natsu then heard a twig snap causing him to perk up and his ears to wiggle.

"Happy is that you?" Natsu said whipping himself around only to come face to face with a man who looked to be eighteen and had black hair.

"So we meet again Natsu." The mysterious man said in an unusually soft tone.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Natsu had spat out in a harsh tone.

"Relax Natsu I come in peace. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zeref Dragneel. Or in other words your older brother." The man now named Zeref said as Natsu froze.

"No, it can't be true. I don't have an older brother!" Natsu shouted now glaring at Zeref.

"Let me tell you a story Natsu. Long ago, more precisely 400 years ago there had been this happy family of three people. Those three people are me, dad, and mom. I had just turned three when mom came into the room and announced that there was to be a new baby in the family. Nine months later you came into the world Natsu." Zeref said with a faint smile on his face as Natsu sat down motioning for Zeref to sit beside him for investigative purposes.

"Go on" Natsu said looking Zeref in the eyes as Zeref's smile expanded.

"Everything was happy for the five years of our lives. You and I would always go out after I came home from school and play. You always grew so jealous when I would go off to school and I would end up explaining that you had to be eight in order to attend school. Until one day, while I was at school a dragon had come and destroyed the village leaving you, mom, and dad to burn to death during my absence. When I had walked into the village I had discovered that it was burnt to the ground, so I did the only logical thing that an eight-year-old would do and ran to my house. When I arrived I figured out that everyone had died, I cradled you in my arms and cried for hours that day." Zeref said as Natsu leaned forward slightly to absorb more information

"After that, I delved into studying different ways on how to resurrect a person. I had just wanted to see your smile just one more time. The teachers had reprimanded me all the time until one time they told me to stop because I would never bring you back and that's when it activated." Zeref looked down clenching his fists tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"When what happened?" Natsu said completely lost in the story.

"I was given the curse of contradictions, the more I loved life the more I took life from others the more I hated life the less I took it from others. I had killed everyone that day and eventually discovered that I could no longer die no matter how much I tried. At first, I loved the idea of immortality I had all the time in the world to learn whatever I pleased. I soon learned every knowledge of magic out there, but eventually, throughout the years I had started to hate the idea of being immortal and had started to want to die. I eventually started to create etherious in order to kill me. But yet my etherious could not fulfill my desires. One day I had managed to create an etherious that could fulfill both my desires. I brought back my baby brother Natsu and created a strong enough etherious to kill me. I named my creation Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D for short" Zeref finished as Natsu sat there frozen.

"Natsu, I'm back from the market!" Happy said walking into the clearing.

"Until we meet again Natsu my baby brother." Zeref said as he got up and quickly teleported away as Happy came up behind Natsu

"Are you ok Natsu?" Happy asked concerned about his father figure.

"Couldn't be any better Happy." Natsu said with a fake smile on his face.

Throughout the months Natsu and Happy trained harder than ever. During those months when Natsu was training he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Zeref. Was what Zeref had said to Natsu even true? Was Natsu really E.N.D? Was Zeref really Natsu's brother?


	3. Part 2

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

It had been a year since me and Happy had started training. Happy and I's power had increased dramatically. Happy had developed into having a battle human form. Whenever Happy chose he could go into a human form that was capable of using re-equip magic, he could increase the speed of his flying l, and he could keep his wings out longer. Meanwhile, I had developed into my dragon king mode from the leftover power of Igneel, I had also unlocked my dragon force, and had unlocked and trained my etherious powers.

A month back I told Happy about my relation to Zeref and he accepted me. Stating that he would always be by my side no matter what. I had also make Happy swear to keep my etherious side a secret for reasons that I won't tell him. Slowly I had learned to accept what I really was. My real identity was Etherious Natsu Dragneel the resurrected baby brother of Zeref and had also learned that Zeref wants me to kill him. Though I will not, what Anksherem did to Zeref was fucked up on so many levels. I promised myself that I would rid Zeref of his curse. No matter what.

Anyways, today was the day Happy and I would return to Fairy Tail. Happy and I were currently packing up our supplies preparing ourselves for our journey.

"You ready Natsu?" Happy asked me smiling softly.

"Yes, I'm ready Happy remember your promise?" Natsu agreed and then asked Happy.

"To not reveal to anybody under any circumstances that you're related to Zeref and are Etherious Natsu Dragneel?" Happy asked not looking up from his bag.

"You are correct!" Natsu said with a smile giving Happy a thumbs up.

**_~1 week later~_**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

At the entrance to Magnolia, you could see two figures carrying a big bag. One figure was a blue cat with a green bag tied around his neck and was wearing a green, white, and red striped vest named Happy. Next to him stood a man with light salmon colored hair that went to his shoulders. The man was wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt that fit him nicely paired with black leather pants and black combat boots. The man was carrying a huge beige backpack with a green blanket attached to the top. The man was called Natsu Dragneel and was the father figure to the exceed standing next to him.

"We're finally home." Natsu said looking down at Happy.

"Yeah let's go say hi to everyone at the guild!" Happy said as he to fly towards the guild Natsu chasing after him with a soft laugh.


	4. Part 3

Natsu was chasing Happy and Happy fell to the ground and groaned. Natsu seeing his partner fall to the ground runs to him in a worried manner and picks him up.

"Are you ok buddy?" Natsu asked Happy cradling him in his arms making sure he was ok.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry!" Happy said in a cheerful tone as Natsu shook his head and smiled.

"You had me worried there for a second buddy, no come on let's eat!" Natsu said getting up still cradling Happy and brings him to a random restaurant.

Natsu walked into a random restaurant and set with Happy at a random table ordering their usual which was the entire menu and raw fish. Natsu gets up along with Happy and goes to pay their bill but Natsu bumps into a person. Natsu picks up the random kid and makes sure that he wasn't harmed.

"Are you ok fella?" Natsu asked smiling down at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok thanks for helping me up mister!" The kid tells to Natsu and smiles up at him revealing a missing tooth that he had and Natsu silently coos at him.

"Why are you in such a rush little kid?" Natsu asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Oh, I was going to go to Fairy Tail to see this new guy!" The kid says and then runs off to the guild hall.

Natsu shook his head and smiled at the kid that ran off and went to pay his bill which was a hefty price. Natsu and Happy then started to walk towards the guild and Natsu reaches forward and pushed the door open only to find out something very surprising.


	5. Part 4

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Natsu opened the door to find the entire guild completely ignoring him in favor of this random guy. Normally the guild would at least greet someone who entered the guild hall unless they were busy.

"Hey everybody I'm home!" Natsu greeted but was ignored causing him to frown.

"Hello everyone I'm finally home!" Natsu shouted again but was ignored yet again and decided to investigate what the cause was.

"You're such a better person than Natsu!" Natsu heard Evergreen tell the new guy but paid no mind to it considering since she always was talking bad about him.

"You're less destructive than Natsu, that's good to know." Natsu heard Erza say and frowned slightly but chose to push that aside.

"I can finally pay my rent!" Natsu heard Lucy shout in excitement but pushed that aside because Lucy always complained about rent.

"You should've been the one raised by Igneel, you would've been an excellent dragon slayer compared to Natsu, you would actually know how to use your powers" Natsu froze when he heard someone say them.

When Natsu heard that sentence he froze as he got lost in his thoughts and Happy looked at him in sympathy. Natsu then took a deep breath and turned around running away.

"Hey!" Happy shouted getting everybody's attention. "Have you forgotten everything that Natsu has done for you?! Have you forgotten that if it hadn't been for Natsu then many people wouldn't even be alive right now, that many people wouldn't be here?!" Everyone looked down in regret at hearing Happy say that.

Meanwhile with Natsu. Natsu had run into the forest and fell to the ground crying. Natsu hiccuped and sobbed silently asking himself why his family would say that about him. Natsu had also failed to notice someone walk behind him.

"Why are you upset Natsu?" The voice said as they went and hugged Natsu causing him to tense until he realized that the person was Zeref.

"Oh, big brother! Everyone in the guild replaced me! Everybody in the guild hates me!" Natsu sobbed out as he clung to Zeref tightly.

Zeref stood there rubbing circles in Natsu's back. Zeref waited patiently until Natsu stopped crying before asking him a question.

"Well, then how about you live with me in Alvarez?" zeref asked Natsu pushing him away slightly and looking down at him into his eyes.

"O-Ok." Natsu said in a timid voice as Zeref began to coo.

"Natsu thank God I found you!" Happy said as he flew towards Natsu but paused recognizing Zeref.

"Hi Happy." Natsu greeted softly. "This is my brother and we're going to be living with him from now on buddy" Natsu said looking at Happy.

"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Happy asked Natsu and Natsu nodded quickly.

Zeref then got up and gathered Natsu's things and decided to carry Natsu Happy following along with him. Zeref then walked towards the entrance to the town as Happy fell asleep on top of the sleeping Natsu.

"You'll regret this soon enough Fairy Tail, nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it." Zeref said darkly.

Deep underground a crystal could be seen. Inside that crystal, there was a young girl's body floating. The girl had long curly blonde hair and looked as if she wasn't wearing any clothes. The girl looked to be at least 14 or 15 and was known as Mavis Vermillion the first master and creator of Fairy Tail. Mavis then shifted slightly and her hand had twitched.


	6. Part 5

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

It had been three months since Natsu started living with Zeref. Those three months had been a living hell for Natsu. Yes, he loved his older brother dearly, but Ajeel had been up his ass lately bugging him for a fight. Meanwhile, Zeref was plotting on what to do with the pesky magic council of Fiore or more commonly Ishgar. Zeref was either thinking of going into a war or possibly working on a treaty. While Happy was having the best life ever. Since Happy started living in the Alvarez empire Zeref had made sure both he and Natsu had the best time there. So in order to make Happy happy Zeref agreed to give him the best fish available.

"Hey, Natsu fight me!" Ajeel shouted as Natsu groaned internally but was saved last minute by Irene who had happened to punch Ajeel on the head.

"Can you see that Natsu doesn't want to fight with you!" Irene scolded hugging Natsu close to her, much to Natsu's embarrassment.

"Now, now settle down." Zeref said walking into the room as Natsu perked up.

"Big brother!" Natsu shouted right as Irene let go of him and Matsu ran giving Zeref a hug leaving Zeref to be embarrassed.

"Ahem, now as I was saying. I want to let everybody know that you should start training for an upcoming event." Zeref said and then promptly left the room leaving Natsu to pout.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, you could see Fairy Tail surrounding a map. Master Makarov stood in the middle of the table and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I want everybody to be on their best lookout for Natsu, he couldn't have gotten that far." Makarov said as everybody agreed

"Let's get our Salamander back!" Elfman shouted as everyone also shouted.

In the back of the guild, you could see a little girl observing the crowd gathered around the table. The girl was wearing a headband with a wing next to both of her ears, the girl was also wearing a pink long-sleeved dress with a diamond pattern towards the top of the said dress, the diamonds were surrounded by light pink panels, while the light pink panels were outlined in red. The girl was also wearing a pink shawl around her dress tied together with a red bow. The girl seemed translucent almost as of she was a ghost.

"Oh Fairy Tail what have you become?" The ghost-like girl asked herself and then disappeared quickly.

Back in Alvarez Zeref was in his room lying down on his bed looking up towards the ceiling of the room. Zeref then stretched his hand out towards the ceiling and stared blankly at it.

"Our time is fast approaching Mavis, I wonder will you give up or fight a helpless battle?" Zeref said as he let out a silent dark laugh as his eyes flashed red for a second. "Soon Mavis, soon." Zeref said as he eventually fell asleep.


	7. Part 6

Natsu was walking around with Zeref listening to Zeref complain of the spriggan twelve's last mission. Apparently, someone pissed off Brandish and let's just say that the person ended up being branded. The next thing you heard was a loud boom echo throughout the castle right as Fairy Tail ran in. Natsu and Zeref paused and looked at them.

"You! Why do you have Natsu?! Release him this instant!" Makarov shouted pointing at Zeref.

"What could you possibly mean Makarov Dreyer?" Zeref said in a blank tone.

"Natsu, please come back to us we miss you." Lucy begged as Matsu shook his head.

"I would rather die than go with you" Natsu spat out.

"He's got Natsu brainwashed!" Gray shouted out as they prepared to attack Fairy Tail.

"Guys can we just leave Natsu-san alone?" Wendy asked softly but no one heard her.

"Guys Salamander is his own person clearly Natsu likes it here and isn't being brainwashed!" Gajeel interjected but went on deaf ears.

"This is your last chance Zeref! Give us Natsu back or else!" Erza said aiming a sword at Zeref.

"Or else what titania?" Zeref spat out.

"Or else this!" Erza said as she threw her sword towards Zeref as time slowed down.

Erza's sword could be seen flying through the air slowing down time as Natsu stood there frozen in shock. Everyone froze right as they heard Natsu gasp loudly and then let out a piercing scream.


	8. Part 7

**Third Person's P.O.V. **

Erza's sword could be seen flying through the air slowing down time as Natsu stood there frozen in shock. Everyone froze right as they heard Natsu gasp loudly and then let out a piercing scream.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted out right as Happy threw himself in front of Zeref being hit square in the chest by the sword.

Happy let out a small smile right as Natsu ran towards him and Cradled him letting out a soft sob.

"I'll be fine Natsu.." Happy told him softly as Natsu shook his head.

"Please don't go Happy, you're my son, my partner!" Natsu shouted as Happy took deep shallow breaths.

"Don't say goodbye Natsu" Happy said weakly as his eyes closed.

Natsu began to shake Happy and call out to him on repeat letting out a strangled sob. Natsu looked down and clutched onto Happy's lifeless body tightly.

"Its people like you that disgust me." Zeref said as he brought his hands together his eyes glowing red. "Congratulations you've just made me hate life, now prepare for your punishment. Black Magic!" Zeref shouted as a black cloud surrounded him sending out pulses of magical power and energy right as Natsu stood up still holding onto Happy.

"Don't bother Zeref." Natsu said looking up a dark look in his eyes. "Death is too good for them." Natsu spat out glaring directly at Erza.

"You heard him, get out you fairies! If I ever see you come near me or as much as utter my name I will kill you" Zeref spat out as everyone scampered off.

**_~8 hours later~_**

Fairy Tail was in the guild hall as everyone looked at Gajeel and Wendy for answers. Poor Wendy was blushing and stuttering.

"You're a bunch of idiots. You should know that dragons are very territorial creatures if you hurt something close to them then you're pretty much dead" Gajeel answered in an annoyed the as he picked up Wendy as Charles and Pantherlily flew next to them "Don't you ever bother me or Wendy ever again, you see both Wendy and I are loyal towards Natsu and because of that we will follow any decision Natsu makes from here on out" Gajeel finished right as he left the guild hall, Wendy, him, Charles, and Pantherlily erasing their guild marks.

"I thought you were better than this gramps." Laxus said in disappointment as he left the guild hall his guild mark being erased also.


	9. Part 8

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

It had been three months since Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus left their old guild Fairy Tail. They were currently walking through Crocus heading over to the Sabertooth guild hall to talk to a certain set of twin dragons.

"I can't believe they would do that to Natsu!" Wendy said with a small pout.

"Neither can I." Gajeel told Wendy in a soft tone his brotherly side coming out.

A couple of hours later Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus arrived at the Sabertooth guild hall and we're standing at the doors contemplating on going inside. But was met by a happy Sting and gloomy Rouge.

"Yo!" Sting shouted out meeting up with Gajeel.

"Gajeel-san where is Natsu-san?" Rouge asked tilting his head.

"He was kicked out of Fairy Tail." Gajeel answered.

Sting raised an eyebrow looking at Gajeel "And why would that happen?" Sting asked very confused.

"Because he threatened them after they killed Happy" Gajeel said in a remorseful tone.

"Holy shit they killed Happy?!" Sting shouted out in surprise and Gajeel nodded glumly and Rogue seethed.

"Those assholes! How could they do that to Happy, to Natsu?!" Rogue shouted out in anger.

The three dragon slayers began to explain their plan and their contempt for Fairy Tail. Sting and Rogue had eventually decided to join them and went to gather their exceeds and belongings.

**_~Meanwhile in Alvarez~_**

Natsu was silently sitting in his room, he had grown to hate Fairy Tail for what they had done to him. Zeref was sitting on his throne his head resting on his palm, Zeref's eyes were glowing a dark red with circles surrounding his irises. Zeref took in a deep breath and gained a calculative look in his eyes.

"I wonder who's side you have chosen my dear friend Mavis?" Zeref said a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Until we meet again my old friend" Zeref said as he eyes the lacrima that showed an image of Mavis.

Natsu gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell. Natsu whimpered as he began to twitch slightly.

**_~Future Vision~_**

_There were screams in the distant battlefield as an army marched forward. Future Natsu watched in shock as his friends fell around him and a distant roar was heard. Natsu looked on in horror as he saw that thing Natsu then began to turn and run, he ran and ran not even considering to stop._

_"Not too long now Natsu, soon you will fall into my trap, I've already taken hold of you" Natsu heard a voice in his head and he screamed._

**_~Future Vision End~_**

Natsu woke up sweating and his head was sore. He looked around and caught his breath.

"Meeting, all Spriggan required!" Natsu heard and got up with a long groan and began to make his way downstairs.

_~Timeskip~_

The room was in chaos and people were running around. Irene sat and watched in silence, August had a knowing smile on his face, Zeref was grasping his head questioning what in the heck was happening, and Natsu looked like he was going to kill.

"Will everyone shut the fuck up!" Natsu shouted as the room fell into an awkward silence and Zeref began his speech.

"As you all know, I have called you here for a meeting. Today I am here to tell you that you need to prepare for a war that is all meeting adjourned" Zeref said getting up and walking out.

Natsu then sensing the power in the room got up and ran out "Fuck this!" He could be heard shouting out down the halls.


	10. Part 9

**Third Person's P.O.V. **

Deep underground in Magnolia there was a girl with blonde hair staring at her body in the lacrima, this girl is known as Mavis Vermillion of Fairy Tail. Mavis felt something was going wrong that somewhere something was going to happen, she just had to sit back and wait slowly as the impending doom approached her. The thing was, what is this doom?

"Fairy Tail, you have unleashed something ancient and powerful" Mavis whispered silently.

Mavis then felt her spirit fade out again and she let sleep overcome her. Mavis really just hopes that he isn't too far gone.

**_~Meanwhile in Alvarez~_**

A group of teenagers was in the town center looking around. The girl of the group giggled and ran forward bumping into a guy and fell flat on the ground. The boys realizing that she was gone ran to her and found her being helped up by a familiar guy.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you sir!" The girl said her blue hair shadowing her face.

"It's ok, it was an honest mistake" The guy said as he helped her up. "Wendy?!" The guy exclaimed in shock.

"Wha- Natsu?!" Wendy said looking directly at him.

"Wendy I finally found you- Wait Natsu is that you!?" A black haired guy with metal piercings shouted.

"Oh shit, gotta go!" Natsu turned to run but was pushed down by wind and restrained with metal.

"No!" Wendy shouted out.

**_~A couple of hours later~_**

All the dragon slayers were reunited and Zeref was growing paler by the second just thinking about all the damage repairs that he has to pay for. You see, our favorite demon dragon slayer had decided that he didn't want to be held down and blew up the whole first half of the forest and well let's just say that the people weren't happy and were calling for blood.

"Natsu Fucking Dragneel! Why did you blow up my forest?!" Zeref said rubbing his temples?

"I felt attacked! Sorry if I didn't want to die!" Natsu said with a snide tone.

"That costs me 5 fucking million jewels!" Zeref shouted in anger.

"It's just money!" Natsu said with a huff.

"Just money?!" Zeref roared and Natsu nodded "Oh so you wouldn't mind if I forced you to train with Ajeel then? After all I am the king" Zeref said with a smirk as Natsu paled.

"N-No you don't have to do that!" Natsu said with his voice cracking.

"Too late now!" Zeref said and picked up Natsu carried him out as Natsu started screaming loudly.

The rest of the dragon slayers sweatdropped but Zeref suddenly paused as he and Natsu became serious. Gajeel tilted his head in confusion.

"We suggest you train, there is a fight coming up and we need all of our people prepared to fight" Zeref said seriously.

**_~Deep underneath the castle~_**

Natsu was walking around with a torch until he came up to a mysterious door at the end of the hallway. Natsu then shoved the door open to reveal a room full of different pipes and machines that were heard whirring softly. Natsu then walked forward towards a table and kneeled by it. A boy with blue hair and blue cat ears could be seen on the table, the boy was pale and sweating heavily.

"I will bring you back Happy, just you wait." Natsu said in a monotone voice running a hand through Happy's hair.


	11. Part 10

**_~Flashback Start~_**

_"Please be alive."__A kid could be seen running happily through his village carrying a small child on his back. "And that is the bakery! Though mom's cooking is better." The mysterious kid said with a slight giggle as he ran past a bakery. The little kid had a smile on his face as his brother began to cheer and laugh clapping his hands. "Faster! Faster!" The little kid shouted in glee. It was moments like these that the little kid loved dearly. He felt as if the world would never end. Just him and his brother against all odds.__But soon this kid's world came crashing down. There was fire and the buildings were burned to the ground. Everything was gone in the blink of an eye. The little kid was running through the village his heart pounding and sweat rolling off his face. "Please be alive." The kid said in a soft voice as he passed the bakery by his house. It was burned to the ground as memories of him and his brother buying bread and sneaking some food were erased. The kid then arrived at his house and gasped loudly. Where his house once stood now lay ashes of what once was. Memories of the kid flashed in front of him; from his brother being born to just this morning. The kid fell to the ground and let out an ear piercing scream as his body started to tremble with sobs. In just one moment his entire world was changed and he took it for granted. Now he had no one._

**_~Flashback End~_**

Zeref woke up trembling. He hadn't had that thought of that time in a long while. Zeref curled in on himself and silently began to cry. If only he had come earlier then maybe just maybe he wouldn't be here today. That maybe just maybe he would be dead.

Natsu was walking around with Larcade and talking. "How was father when he was younger?" He asked as Natsu smiled knowingly. "Zeref was an energetic little one but devoted his soul to studying," Natsu said as he began to laugh along with Larcade. Natsu then froze as his eyes widened. "There is darkness, trouble is brewing." Natsy said ominously as he began to run to Zeref's room.


	12. Part 11

**_~Fiore~_**

In the guildhall of Fairy Tail, all the members could be seen planning around a table. "We use the distractions to get us in the castle and then we attack." A little old guy said as the Mavis watched her guild with sad eyes. Is this really what her family had come down to. "I agree with the master." A girl with red hair stated putting a hand on her master's shoulder. "We will get you back Natsu!" The guild then let out a loud cheer and began to party.

**_~Somewhere Beyond Alvarez And Fiore~_**

A growl was heard in a cave as a dragon began to stretch and slowly from his slumber. The dragon was huge even compared to other dragons. It also had black scales with blue tribal markings scattered throughout its body. Its eyes were white and looked as if they held a dangerous glint to them. The dragon took a long sniff of the air and paused as it soon let out a ferocious roar. The dragon looked as if it was ready to kill everyone within its reach. This dragon was known as the king of all dragons. It transcended every dragon creature and human. For the dragon was above it all. It brought along chaos and destroyed continents, some compared it to the very Apocalypse hence the title. This was the Dragon King of the Apocalypse. This dragon was known as Acnologia. And he was ready to bring death and chaos the Apocalypse itself.

"I'm coming for you, sons and daughter of those inferior dragon scum." The dragon thought as it let out a feral growl how dare they think they can kill him. He was the killer of all killers, a dragon slayer.

The dragon then walked out of its cave and stretched its mighty wings. The dragon then took to the sky and watched the land below it and started to gather energy in its mouth and let out a roar. A light blue beam shot from the mouth of the dragon and blasted the earth below it and the dragon flew away. Below the dragon was a giant crater that was quickly filling with water.

_"Just you wait END, Fairy Tail"_


	13. Part 12

**Main Foe**

Those pesky dragons. How dare they think of killing me! The king of all dragons! They will pay! Once I get them then I'll target their kids and kill them then I will truly be king of all dragons. Just you wait End, just you wait Fairy Tail. They will die and they will suffer for treason. After all, what is a king who lets his subjects walk all over him? You will pay.

**_~Alvarez underneath Zeref's castle~_**

Natsu was standing at the table that had his son's body strapped to it. Behind him, machines were whirring and sparks of electricity was crackling between said machines. Natsu drew a magic circle onto his son's head and began to chant.

"Oh, great demons I offer you my soul and life. I offer you an eternal side beside me the great demon king. Etherious Natsu Dragneel calls you forward. As the brother of the one demon Zeref Dragneel I call you to open the gates of the dead and let the souls walk the earth. Bring to me the soul of my one and only son Happy!" Natsu chanted and clapped his hands together and put them on Happy as great loads of magic surrounded him.

"Master, you called?" A voice said from behind Natsu.

"Mard Geer we meet again my great friend." Natsu said and turned towards Mard Geer who was holding a blank book towards Natsu.

"I brought you the book, is that all my Master." Mard smirked lightly as Natsu nodded and took the book from his outstretched arms.

Natsu opened the book and began to transfer Happy's memories into it and also began to write his rules for Happy to follow. Marsh then closed the book into it and shot it with magic sealing the book. Natsu then lit his hand with a black flame as the word 'Happy Dragneel' began to engrave itself on the book. The book then combusted and disappeared into Natsu's space.

"Until meet again Mard." Natsu said as he turned towards Happy and Mard teleported back to Tartaros.

Happy's eyes started to roll around and his body began to twitch. Happy's body then began to grow in size to the size of a baby and a tuft of blue hair appeared. Natsu smiled as Happy's eyes fluttered open and stared up at him curiously tilting his head.

_"Welcome back my son"_


End file.
